Alma
by Maora Ichinomiya
Summary: O amor entre eles era maior que um mero sentimento da carne. – Suscitava do âmago, da alma. – Eterno e cândido. Saga x Kanon. PWP.


Alma

Saga x Kanon

* * *

Kanon POV

As horas estranhamente passaram de forma lesta naquele preceder de início de uma nova semana. Ajeito-me de forma preguiçosa no canapé, deitado com os braços por debaixo de minha cabeça. Escuto passos ecoar ao longe, adentrando em meu templo, logo atingindo proximidade, um sorriso afilado e instintivo é marcado em meus lábios. Não preciso sair de meu lugar para saber de quem se tratava. Seu cosmo denuncia isso. Bateu a porta ruidosamente quando entrou.

Ele me olhou, seus orbes azulados esboçavam um brilho imerso a malícia – o que me excitava –, meu gêmeo estava ciente disso. Saga conhecia todos meus pontos fracos e eu os dele. Não houve troca de palavras entre nós dois, não era preciso, apenas olhares, denunciando com clareza nosso intento.

Os trajes de Grande Mestre lhe caiam de forma sublime, sempre lhe disse isso. Incitava-me vê-lo vestido daquele modo. O tecido de sua túnica adornada, era negro como o carvão, entrando em nuances com seus longos cabelos cor palha, caídos sobre seus ombros, como uma cascata de madeixas alouradas – que me fazia sentir o doce aroma marítimo. – Saga e o mar são duas paixões desmentidas que possuo e não as oculto, apesar de odiar por tantos anos as águas marítimas e dissimular a paixão incestuosa pelo meu gêmeo por talvez o mesmo tempo.

O mar havia me separado daquilo que eu julgava ser essencial para meu viver – _meu_ Saga –, aquele alvitre amargo já não tinia com o mesmo despeito de outrora. Minha alma estava limpa, o mais relevante era meu irmão em minha vida como antes. O pesar do passado tumultuado entre Saga e eu, adormecia em nossas lembranças mais profundas.

Sua respiração sutilmente acariciava minha face quando se ajoelhou perto de minha cabeça. Toquei em seu rosto com a ponta de meus dedos, a malícia inicial desmantelou-se, dando lugar a ações e gestos cálidos. Minha mão prontamente se firmava sobre a nuca do meu gêmeo. Olhei do azul límpido dos orbes aos seus lábios de simetria insigne, que me despertava diversos desejos. A distância que afastava nossos rostos ia se extirpando, e nossos lábios se tornam um.

O ósculo foi em um ritmo moroso, aproveitávamos para saborear cada ponto em que as línguas tocavam. Era amor. Saga foi o único que conseguia me fazer sentir cândido ao mesmo que um _puto._ Sempre antíteses. Dormi com muitos e algumas, – bebedeiras em que nem meu nome eu conseguia recordar – mas nenhuma dessas noitadas proporcionava o que sinto quando estou com meu gêmeo. Ele é meu homem, meu amor e minha vida. Assim que o classifico. E pensar que eu mascarava tudo isso com a promiscuidade. Máscara, não passava disso. Não era o que eu realmente queria.

Nossa primeira vez ainda é permanente em minha mente; dois jovens descobrindo o que era o amor, com toques e carícias inexperientes. Mas nunca julgamos que isso fosse um relacionamento. – Não passava de algo pueril. – Anos se seguiram, eu e meu gêmeo nos reencontramos, agora eu como o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos e Saga como o Grande Mestre. Descaradamente neguei tudo o que tivemos quando o via com Aiolos. – Meu rosto ardia em raiva e ciúme. – Ele sentou sobre minha barriga, mantendo-me preso. Sua mão deliberadamente entre aquela carícia desfez o laço muito mal atado de minha blusa, cessou por um instante para retirá-la em um movimento abrupto. Tomando meus lábios com a mesma sede anterior, e agora eu _ardia_ em anseios, com destreza afrouxou as faixas de meus braços, o desnudando da mesma forma lesta que meu traje superior. Estávamos inebriados por um prazer que suscitava cada momento que se seguia.

Suspiro em deleito quando os beijos passam para toda a extremidade do meu pescoço, uma das minhas mãos enrolou-se entre alguns fios loiros, os puxando sem muita força. Houve a alternância de carícias e senti os dentes dele me marcarem a pele. Como eu disse, meu gêmeo conhecia todos os meus pontos. Doía, mas me excitava. Saga amava _brincar_ e para meu desagrado, e deixei isso claro em meu semblante, meu irmão findou o que fazia e colocou-se de pé. Começou a despir de sua túnica, como se fosse à coisa mais demorada do mundo. _Porra_, Saga. E a cada momento eu o desejo mais e mais.

Toco sobre meu sexo que começava a latejar umedecendo com a língua os meus lábios que se tornaram parcialmente ressequidos. Olhei o tórax perfeitamente moldado por anos de treinos. Que homem mais _gostoso_. Fiz menção de que iria levantar, mas vejo um gesto dele, _ordenando_ que eu permanecesse em meu lugar. Mas não, como Saga, eu também deixo o sofá em uma provocação, caminhando para perto do meu irmão. Meus olhos evidenciam meu desejo e urgia. Quis iniciar um beijo, mas fui impedido.

Ora, agora ele me dará uma _lição_? Sou realmente um menino mau por te desobedecer, Saga. Sorrio de forma sardônica. Já conhecendo aquele tipo de jogo. Sinto a força que meu gêmeo faz para segurar meu queixo. Não existiam mais carinhos, agora tudo debilmente brutalizado. E era exatamente assim que meu amado conseguia tirar de vez minha razão. Mas ele tem que sempre lembrar, para cada ação, terá uma vingança. Você sabe disso, não é _meu_ gêmeo?

Ele revelou seu corpo escultural, já sem as vestes de Papa. O que irá aprontar? Não tenho tanto tempo para formular uma resposta. Estou ainda mais preso em seus braços, tento sem muito sucesso me desvencilhar. Um beijo imperioso e intenso ocorre, ele força meu corpo para frente, me fazendo perder o equilíbrio e cair prontamente sobre o mesmo canapé escarlate de antes, não consegui protestar, pois novamente meu gêmeo abafa qualquer ação minha com um ósculo. Perdia-me a cada encontro de nossas línguas, e meu desejo apenas alteava. O arranhei em suas costas, e Saga parou o que fazia. Como? Eu não posso tocá-lo? Ás vezes meu gêmeo me pede coisas utópicas.

Seus lábios fizeram um caminho por meu corpo, deixando marcas avermelhadas em cada local que mordia. Eu me remexi, doía, mas eu queria mais e mais. Observo meu irmão colocar-se por entre minhas pernas, e praticamente arranca minhas últimas vestes dando lugar a minha nudez. Noto o modo como Saga fita cada parte do meu corpo, com posse – somos iguais até nisso –, eu sou dele e ele é meu.

Existia uma expressão sádica no rosto do meu gêmeo e foi em um movimento rápido que o senti colocar-se inteiramente em meu corpo, sem qualquer preparação ou aviso. Grito, apertando os olhos. Dói, a dor é exorbitante, mas não peço em momento nenhum que ele parasse. E sem ainda estar acostumado, Saga se movimenta e não demora muito para o deleito se sobressair. Tento abafar alguns de meus gemidos, mordendo meu lábio inferior, porém não obtive sucesso, e seus timbres se elevavam a cada investida mais intensa, misturavam-se com os quase inaudíveis dele.

O apogeu do nosso ato estava perto, entreguei-me, em um abandono quase total ao prazer. Meus grunhidos foram substituídos por gritos, a linha entre a razão e o delírio parecia não existir.

O clímax chega – o meu segundos antes que o dele. – Ainda permanecemos unidos, éramos um, sempre fomos e sempre seremos. O rosto de Saga agora estava plácido, nossas respirações alteradas. Senti o beijo lacônico, mas foi inútil tentar correspondê-lo. Ficamos um admirando o outro. A compleição do meu semelhante era perfeita. Sorrio de forma carinhosa. Tantos anos que perdemos, mas não importava, ele estava comigo e eu com ele.

Lânguido e satisfeito, estava agora com a minha cabeça aninhada em seu peito. Perdido em pensamentos enquanto notava que meu irmão adormecia.

Nós não nos amamos com o coração, e sim com a alma, porque ela é eterna. Meu amor por Saga não é meramente carnal, não foi o tempo que o destruiu e nem o destruirá.

Saga, você é minha alma.

* * *

N/A: Julgo ser uma PWP, não tem muito enredo. Nossa, eu fiz ela tão rápida que achei que está faltando algo. Ela veio quando olhei essa imagem que coloquei na capa [?]. Sim. Minhas idéias surgem assim, nem eu compreendo. Espero que curtam. Primeira vez que eu posto um lemon, não eu não gostei desse, espero melhorar com outros, mas foi agradável escrever a fic, os dois se tornaram meu casal preferido. E obs: Saga é perfeito. u.ú


End file.
